Castle (2009 series)
Castle (TV series; 2009 - 2016) *Created by Andrew W. Marlowe Male Deaths *Drew Van Acker (Episode 1.3 Hedge Fund Homeboys) *Justin Alvarez (Episode 2.13 Sucker Punch) *Billy Atchison (Episode 3.4 Punked) *Jason Beghe (Episode 3.22 To Love and Die in L.A.) *Will Beinbrink (Episode 2.4 Fool Me Once...) *Tom Bergeron (Episode 2.20 The Late Shaft) *Erik Betts (Episode 2.21 Den of Thieves) *Sean Bunch (Episode 3.17 Countdown) *Stephen J. Cannell (Episode 3.21 The Dead Pool) *Jay Caputo (Episode 2.14 The Third Man) *Jeff Castle (Episode 2.9 Love Me Dead) *Dean Cates (Episode 2.24 A Deadly Game) *Jack Coleman (Episode 8.2 XX) *Skoti Collins (Episode 3.14 Lucky Stiff) *George Colucci Jr. (Episode 2.1 Deep in Death) *Ryan Dobson (Episode 2.22 Food to Die for) *Anthony DiRocco (Episode 2.10 One Man's Treasure) *Creagen Dow (Episode 1.3 Hedge Fund Homeboys) *Keir Dullea (Episode 1.1 Flowers for Your Grave) *Andy Dylan (Episode 1.5 A Chill Goes Through Her Veins) *Jay R. Ferguson (Episode 2.13 Sucker Punch) *James Ferris (Episode 4.2 Heroes and Villains) *Kevin Foster (Episode 2.19 Wrapped Up in Death) *Chris Gann (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Brian Goodman (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Jeff Hephner (Episode 3.12 Poof! You're Dead) *Jesse Hlubik (Episode 3.19 Law & Murder) *Lamont Johnson (Episode 1.6 Always Buy Retail) *Philipp Karner (Episode 4.6 Demons) *Jonathan LaPaglia (Episode 2.9 Love Me Dead) *Tod Macofsky (Episode 4.3 Head Case) *Dennis Madalone (Episode 2.11 The Fifth Bullet) *Piter Marek (Episode 3.16 Setup) *Max Martini (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Matt McTighe (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Nicholas Patitucci (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Darren Pettie (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Joel Polis (Episode 3.13 Knockdown) *Gary Price (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *John Prudhont (Episode 1.4 Hell Hath No Fury) *Brady Romberg (Episode 2.8 Kill the Messenger) *Don Ruffin (Episode 3.20 Slice of Death) *Corey Saunders (Episode 3.7 Almost Famous) *Paul Anthony Scott (Episode 3.13 Knockdown) *Wesley Sellick (Episode 2.14 The Third Man) *Lou Simon (Episode 2.15 Suicide Squezee) *Jeronimo Spinx (Episode 3.3 Under the Gun) *Steven Stone (Episode 4.5 Eye of the Beholder) *Ty Upshaw (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Luke Vexler (Episode 3.23 Pretty Dead) *Gary Wayton (Episode 1.10 A Death in the Family) *Jonah Wharton (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) Female Deaths *Tammie Baird (Episode 1.5 A Chill Goes Through Her Veins) *Helena Barrett (Episode 4.1 Rise) *Jennifer Beals (Episode 4.16 Linchpin) *Hannah Rose Brown (Episode 3.6 3XK) *Noa Dori (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Katie Eischen (Episode 3.1 A Deadly Affair) *Jessie Graff (Episode 4.4 Kick the Ballistics) *Brianna Haynes (Episode 2.7 Famous Last Words) *Judith Hoag (Episode 4.3 Head Case) *Sara Holden (Episode 3.5 Anatomy of a Murder) *Kym Jackson (Episode 1.1 Flowers for Your Grave) *Bevin Kaye (Episode 2.19 Wrapped Up in Death) *Barbara Anne Klein (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Mandy Kowalski (Episode 1.2 Nanny McDead) (Episode 3.6 3XK) *Jasi Cotton Lanier (Episode 3.15 The Final Nail) *Stephanie Lynn (Episode 3.23 Pretty Dead) *Bonnie Morgan (Episode 1.7 Home Is Where the Heart Stops) (Episode 2.12 A Rose for Everafter) *Vanessa Motta (Episode 2.2 The Double Down) (Episode 2.16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice) *Carolyn Ordoñez (Episode 3.1 A Deadly Affair) *Luci Romberg (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Alena Sauko (Episode 3.18 One Life to Lose) *Monica Staggs (Episode 3.11 Nikki Heat) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 3.2 He's Dead, She's Dead) *Zoe Taylor (Episode 2.6 Vampire Weekend) *Annie Wersching (Episode 7.15 Reckoning) *Stefanie Wood (Episode 2.3 Inventing the Girl) Category:TV Series Category:2009 TV series debuts Category:2016 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Emmy Award Nominees